Way over due
by little cutie
Summary: a Marta and Freddy fan fiction. takes place in 4th grade. reversing point of views. SOR is the best movie ever!


Freddy's Point of view rated iffy for kids 9- don't own anything

I was expecting another boring school year, as always. I can even remember my teachers name, Miss Duhbum or something. I had a pretty good class, my best friend was in it, Zach Moonyham. And Zach's Girlfriend, Katie Stuart. They started dating over the summer. Also, i liked my seat. Zach's was right in front of mine. But even better, Marta Lane was right in front of him. Marta was a classically gorgeous girl. She has long, gold-blond hair that she keeps in pigtail braids. She has big, bright blue eyes and she wasn't very tall. She is the 2nd shortest kid in our class, but she is tough and the fastest girl in school. In front of Marta was Summer Halfaway, who annoys the heck out of me. Aways so prissy and posh. Miss Duaham was late one day and then we had a sub. His name was Mr. Schneebly. Seemed like a loser. But the next day after music he proved us all wrong.

He gave us all nicknames. Posh spice, Zach-attack, Mr. Cool, Fancy Pants, Turkey Sub, Carrot top, Brace face, Blondie. He also gave us all jobs in a band. Only a few were performing, that's how we started, but it gets way better. turns our Schneebly is actually Dewey Finn, which sounds much better.

we preformed at battle of the bands yesterday. Billy made us awesome costumes, i liked mine, Zach and Marta's best. i remember after we played we were so excited and bubbly. everyone was cheering and doing crazy things. "Marta! hop on my back" i said to her. She jumped on and i ran around with her on me. She was very light. i span in circles with her on me, pushing through the crowd and i felt her long hair tickling me. Katie and Zach were dancing and Summer was moving too. When we went back for an encore Marta was still on me. we, well I ran on stage with her.

Marta had a solo. None of this was planned. Dewey Just went like "Blondie, sing" she went up to the main mike. she belted out and i had my eyes on her the whole time. i missed a few notes. Zach was staring at me

_Dude, what's wrong? _he mouthed but i was still staring at Marta. he looked where i was looking and smiled cocky like.

that night Zach was sleeping over at Frankie's house. so where all of the boys, including me. All the girls were at Tomika's.

"Dude, why where you staring at Marta?" Zach asked.

"She is right in front of me, it's hard now to." i stated.

"But it isn't hard to play focused, but you were staring at her" Billy said.

"Shut up"

"Do you like her?" Frankie asked.

"No"

"COME on! oh yeah, wonder if that answer would change if we tickled you..."

"Fine! i like her!" i said.

"Freddy and Marta Jones. Mr. and Mrs. Fredward Allen Jones. Mr. and Mrs. Jones," Zach joked.

"Oh yeah, here come the Moonyhams, Zach and Eleni..."

"GROSS! i have a girl friend and Eleni is gross!" Zach yelled.

Marta's POV

"Tomika! who do you like?" Michelle asked. We were all at Tomika's house. we were all taking turns scrubbing off makeup and undoing hair. mine was still the same, my turn for all of the girls to viscously attack me with towels hadn't came yet. Right now we where fixing up Katie.

"i Dunno, I guess Frankie, he's the only one bigger than me." Tomika replied sadly.

"Tomika! big is beautiful!" i wailed, hugging her, "don't say that like it's a bad thing."

"Says the shortest girl in the grade" she laughed as well as everyone else.

"Eleni, who do you like?" Tomika asked. we were playing the crush game, aka the stupidest game ever! it's not even a game.

"I Like Billy, he gets me" She said dramatically as we all laughed. who ever made up the all-girls-talk-about-at-sleepovers-is-who-like-who stereotype is right.  
>"Marta!" Summer said.<p>

i looked up, "Yeah?"

"Let get you cleaned up. we finished Katie." She said. Katie's face was red and puffy from the wash. i sat in the chair and then all at the same time i felt yanks and wetness all over my head. Someone yanked out my hair ties and was washing the colored hair spray out. others were attacking my face.

"Alicia, who do you like?" Eleni asked alicia

"Marco and... sorry Katie, i don't like him but Zach's hot!" Alicia giggled.

"Can a fourth grader even be hot?" someone, i think Michelle laughed.

"It's fine, i still think Justin Timberlake is hot, but if you touch him..." Katie said.

"I don't like him, i like the way he looks!" Alicia said.

"HEY! you don't like him!" Katie yelled jokingly.

"Marta, who do you like?" Alicia asked. Oh boy, should i tell her? no, i'll just stay quiet. "Marta, you can't ignore us." she said. well that didn't work,

"no one" even though it wasn't true

"Puh-Lease" Eleni sighed.

the next week Dewey was still our teacher apparently Him and Miss Mullins made a deal saying that for 2 hours he must teaches us actual work and then, the rest of the day we can do band cause there was a man at of show that saw us and loved us. so he is a rich billionaire and he wants us to perform for a crowd to see if we were good enough for a record deal, and a tour. i was still thinking of telling them my crush but i didn't.

we were all excited cause we are going to travel to... New York! road trip! in Dewey's van. we leave on friday, today is monday. durning band practice we all decided to sing out theme song, the one Zach Moonyham made. But the Billionaire dude is interested in us kids, not Dewey. "Marta, come over here." Dewey asked. i walked over. to him, "Marta, you rocked the last concert. Do you want to sing my part in our song?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Great, i'll your parents to song. Tomika will still sing her part."

"What About Alicia?" i asked.

"Oh, she is going to back up like before, and she is making up the dance moves." he said and i felt better about Alicia having a part.

when i went back to my seat Freddy whispered "Blondie, better belt it" i rolled my eyes.

the next week i was in my room getting ready for the road trip. i lived in a apartment building. the same one as Freddy, Michelle, and Marco. i lived with my dad. i had no siblings, well before me my parents had Jeff, who would have been 12 right now but when he was 2 he died, drowned in a swimming pool. i was like a month old when they had the funeral. there is a pool in the apartment, But cause of Jeff there is a rule that kids younger then4 must swim in a ridiculously huge inflatable with a life jacket.

Me, Michelle (Who is Freddy's twin) and Freddy grew up together. we have been friends since we were 2. we even took a family vacation with his when we were 6. my parents where happy with one girl, Marta Elisa Lane. they never had any other kids. Well, i guess they didn't have a choice. when i was three my mom started feeling guilty, like she replaced Jeff with me. so she hung her self. my dad stayed, thank god. but i never had a mother figure. so i found comfort in Annie songs. i was in 2 plays, i played Molly when i was 6 and Annie this year. "BLONDIE! COME ON, WE'VE BEEN WAITING 10 MINUTES!" Dewey yelled. i grabbed my trunk of clothes, ran down the stairs. i went to hug my dad. he put a bit of zinc on my nose.

"What the hell, dad! i'm going to NY!" i said, wiping the zinc off me.

"Sorry Marta, and watch the mouth! just cause you're in a rock band doesn't mean you should talk like one!" He scolded.

"Yes it does" i said as i walked through our door. it was 1am.

"Marta, gotta be faster!" Dewey said. i nodded, threw my trunk in and sat in the only empty seat, next to my friend Tomika and Freddy. Freddy put his arm around me and his sister, who was on his other side. Michelle shoved it off and i rolled my eyes and turned to talk to Tomika. "Should I tell Frankie?" She whispered.

i shrugged, "If you don't you'll never know, maybe he likes you" i whispered.

"Or he might think i'm a ugly, fat, bitch" She whispered.

"Tomika! you are not ugly, you are not fat and you are the best girl in the world" i said.

"I am to fat! look at you, then at me."

"I would gladly be as tall as you! it isn't fun being called a midget." i said. "Everyone started puberty and the only thing i'm getting is chest" i said, pointing to my chest, Which made her laugh. i'm a midget who has to wear a bra at the age of 10

"Attention! Attendance time. ABC order, Marco Brown?" Summer shouted

"Here" Marco yelled.

"Eleni Cabanes?"

"Here"

"Lenard Dawson?"

"Here"

"Tomika Furman?"

"Okay, we're all here." Dewey said. Summer huffed.

"Braid Train! Braid the person on your left" Zach called out.

I went to braid Tomika's hair. she took it out of the buns that day. also the little braids where gone. there was 3 braids braided into 1 braid but i un braided the braids. I wanted to get Frankie to notice her so i made her black hair into twin braids, like mine. only her hair went just past her shoulder blade while mine (which i've been growing for 5 years) are down to my waist and are bright gold blonde. then i un braided it, leaving her hair knows what freddy is doing. he is yank and trying (but failing) to braid my hair. What's going on, oww!

Freddy's POV

When zack called out the braid train i was excited and scared. i bet he was elated, he was braiding his GF Katie's hair. i was excited to braid Marta's infamous Blond locks. i was nervous cause i never braided hair before. i just tried. first i un-braided her braids. her hair was wavy, which my older twin sister taught me, that after you have braids in for a while it crimps hair. God she has a lot of hair. Michelle's doesn't have nearly as think or pretty, or blond. Michelle has dark blond hair, unlike me. so i started trying to braid. but it turned into a giant knot. i tried fixing it but it made it 5 times worse.

_then she turned around and screamed at me. she was yelling and crying. Billy got out his scissors and he had no choice, he cut off her hair. 'i hate you, freddy jones!' she yelled, holding her short, un even hair cut._

Jk, Billy didn't cut off her hair. she actually didn't realize for another 3 minutes. by then i dialed down the awfulness but it was still knotted. "Ow, Freddy, are you ok?" Marta asked. I'm fine, she won't be though when she sees this.

"Um.. not really" i said. everyones eyes went to Marta's hair. they all started laughing or making jokes. Billy got something out of his suitcase. "No worries, darling. i can fix this. No cutting needed. just water and combing" Billy said. i watched him attack her hair. in the end, her hair was wet, a dark blond shade. also dead strait. he got a blow dryer out.

"You have a portable blow dryer?" Alicia asked, eyes wide open from behind her glasses.

"Who doesn't" Billy said. he dried Marta's went back to it's natural Golden shade. "Okay darling, you can fix it now." he said.

"Thanks Billy" she said.

"Sorry Blondie." i said.

"It's okay, as long as i didn't have to cut my hair. if i did, i would've killed you!" She said. i watched her plait her hair into twin golden braids. Michelle actually figured out how to braid mine.

10 minutes later we stopped by mcdonalds for lunch. since we went though a drive though there was no salad, but oddly enough there was morning items available, oh yah, it's like 1 am. "1st 4, Marco, Lenard, Zach and Katie, what do you want?"

"3 happy meals and 1 mac with sprite" Lenard said after they briefly discussed it.

"Next! Tomika, Blondie, Freddy and Michelle?"

"Um.. Tomika and me will have happy meals , Freddy a big mack and a coke, Marta, what do you want?" Michelle asked

"I'm a vegetarian" Marta said.

"You ARE?" we all asked in shock.

she nodded, "Since kindergarten. "

"Well, we can get you a bagel and a drink." Dewey offered.

"Alright, Bagel and Coke please." Marta said.

when we all got our food (all contained meat But Marta's) we all felt bad, eating meat in front of Marta. she kept on repeating it was fine but it was all weird. Tomika, who is her best friend, gave her the apples in her happy meal. I didn't finish my mac. Tomika asked if she could have the rest, but she took out the meat (But i saw her shove it in her mouth when Marta wasn't looking) after awhile some kids fell asleep, Frankie, Marco, Alicia, and Marta. her head was leaning against me. at 2:30 we got to our hotel. "Groups in the hotel are the same groups as your rows" Dewey called. So i had Zach, Summer and Marta and me are sharing a suite.

Marta'a POV

when we get the news of roommates i'm pretty happy. Got Summer, Zach and Freddy. when i see our room i see 3 beds, a big window, and a pull out couch. "Marta, you're the shortest. you'll sleep on the pull out couch" Zach said. i would've resisted but i looked at the rather comfy looking couch and pulled it out, right by the window. the was a blanket and pillows on it. the blanket didn't look cozy, good thing i brought one.

Me, Zach and Freddy were jumped bed to bed. Summer said that was immature. i felt bad for zach, him being away from Katie.

later on Summer and me were painting our nails. Zach and Freddy were shooting spit balls. mine nails were gold (My favorite color) and hers were rugby (Summer's favorite color) Summer brought a hair straitening device and she said i could borrow it. i don't use them though. she was brushing my hair. she brought a makeup kit. we tried it. i told her i only wear lip gloss, she said she does to, but she got this for christmas and thought it'd be fun to do. we looked horrible and cracked up. we washed it off. later that night we were all at the pool. i was in my favorite red bikini and we were all having fun bopping a beach ball. i was having fun but i went back early. i wanted to get the shower first.

Freddy's POV

at the pool party we were having so much fun. the other guests were all pushed into the corner of the pool, clearly annoyed. but i notice my fingers getting wrinkly and my hair gel was coming out. so i went back to the room to shower. when i got there Marta's swimsuit was in the hamper. the shower was on. Marta had beat me. i was going to yell out, saying i was here. but then i heard a loud and clear voice, Marta's voice.

_"Maybe far away_

_Or maybe real nearby_

_He may be pouring her coffee_

_She may be straighting his tie!_

_Maybe in a house_

_All hidden by a hill_

_She's sitting playing piano,He's sitting paying a bill!"_

i leaned in closer, ear against the door. the shower went off but her singing continued.

_"Betcha they're young_

_Betcha they're smart_

_bet they collect things_

_Like ashtrays, and art!_

_Betcha they're good -_

_Why shouldn't they be?_

_Their one mistake_

_Was giving up me!_

_So maybe now it's time,_

_And maybe when I wake_

_They'll be there calling me 'Baby'..._

_Maybe._

_Betcha he reads_

_Betcha she sews_

_Maybe she's made me_

_a closet of clothes_

_Maybe they're strict_

_As straight as a line..._

_Don't really care_

_As long as they're mine!_

_So maybe now this prayer's_

_The last one of it's kind..._

_Won't you please come get your 'baby'_

_Maybe"_

i couldn't believe it. it was the best singing i ever heard. it was angelic. OMG. i couldn't believe it. i stood in awe. but i heard her humming then she went to open the door

_"Don't really care_

_As long as they're mine!_

_So maybe now this prayer's_

_The last one of it's kind..._

_Won't you please come get your 'baby'_

_Maybe" _she sang as she stepped of out the bathroom, rubbing her eyes, wearing only a blue training bra and matching undies. her blond hair looked dark blond and stringy. she had a towel in her hands. i never had such a view, even when we were little and we got changed in the family bathroom, well back then there was nothing to look at. little 4 year old, when it was still okay for a girl to girl shirtless. now we were far more mature.

i felt my face go scarlet and my jaw drop open. She didn't notice me, but i knew she would. i felt dirty, for, well, not looking away. but being fair she was in a bikini like 10 minutes ago, wasn't all that different.

just then she stopped rubbing her eyes, she saw me. "OH My God!" she yelled. she bended down, knocking over a table lamp. she wrapped her self in a towel. "Did you... did you hear me..." she asked, towel wrapped tightly around her. i snapped out of my faze and nodded. she sighed, "Oh God. i wasn't expecting any one to be back yet, please don't say anything, about me singing Annie songs, i know, i know. it's" i guess she thought the same about she looked the same 10 minutes ago

"Annie is my favorite movie" i said.

"Wait- what?" She asked, eyes wide. "It's mine, also"

"Don't worry, i won't tell anyone, about, well, the last 5 minutes" i said. She hugged me. i got even redder.

"That was the cutest, and awkwardest moment of my life" she laughed, "Now, go so i can dressed"

I went and showered.

when everyone in our class was back we all went to see a movie with Dewey. the next day we needed to go to the mall, to buy clothes for our show, in 1 day. then it was band practice. i had to practice my drum solo like 80 times. Same with Zach's guitar solo, and Marta's solo. and Dewey's stage dive, he was still doing it. Alicia taught Tomika the dance moves. Tomika and Marta did all of the parts the Dewey did also. The KICK SOME ASS part we were still doing, only Alicia was going up with Zach and Katie and Marta was doing that intro.

Marta's POV

before the concert we all had our clothes on. Billy gave us our outfits in silver bags. mine was combat boots, fishnet stockings, plaid skirt with graffiti on it, a black tank top with a skull on it and graffiti and a choker, and fake tattoos. Tomika helped me with tattoos and Summer helped with the boots. Billy did all of our hair and Michelle and Eleni did makeup. i wore eyeliner and purple eyeshadow and colored lip gloss. my hair was down but it was crimped i looked like a goth mermaid. every one in our band looked incredible. i have to give Eleni credit, her crush got style. we all were nervous and excited.

"Marta! can't wait to see you rock!" Michelle said and we hugged.

"God i'm worried" i said.

"Don't be, Annie" i heard no other than Spazzy McGee say. he looked great in his costume, which was a lll ripped up and had the graffiti on it, like mine.

"Ha ha. good luck, Freddy. Rock that drum solo" i said, blushing.

"As for you, Blondie" he said, bowing and walking away.

"What's going on with you and my Brother" Michelle asked slyly.

"COME ON BAND! TIME TO GET READY" Dewey yelled. he was in a suit and his hair was gelled back. as if he ever wear that!

"oh, nothing. except i have a huge crush on him" i said and walked away, leaving Michelle in shock.

When we got on stage i went up to the the mike. "ARE YOU ALL READY TO ROCK?" i yelled. the crowd cheered. i took a breathe then sang.

"OMG! Marta that was amazing!" Michelle cheered. the concert was over. we did 3 encores, which me, Tomika, and Alicia sang.

i loved Michelle, Summer and Alicia, but my focus was on Tomika, who was talking to Frankie, and... laughing? i smiled at her, she deserved to be happy, one of my best friends. he was smiling too, aw! Alicia was talking to Marco, Eleni walked over to Billy

"Blondie, Wanna ride?" Freddy asked. i looked at him. he was blushing

"Sure, but first..." i said. he looked confused and i kissed him smack on the lips. he blushed and smiled.

"wayover due, but i'll forgive you this time" he said. i laughed as i jumped onto his back and we piggy-backed all around.

**The End!**

**BTW i know that most authors make Marta's last name Hale (Cause the girl who played her, Caitlin Hale) But Summer, Freddy and Zach have different names so i changed it the Lane. And i didn't really know how Michelle and Eleni acted since ether didn't talk much, so i made Michelle Freddy's sister. And i truly think Frankie and Tomika (Did i spell it right?) look so cute together. and when in the end, where Marta is on Freddy's back, i just had to do this. Sorry if i offended your favorite charter. I'm in fifth grade so please no hate. Thank You, My first fan fiction, Little Cutie (i'll be making more SOR ficts) ;)**


End file.
